The new daily life of Ruko
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Ruko had enough of her old school so she decided to start a new life at Crypton Academy. But will she get more than she bargained for? this is much better than my first RukoxTeto story, less grammar mistakes...I think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

School was just about to end, to start the weekend, and all the students were a buzz. A really Tall and busty girl was walking down the hall trying to get out as fast as she could," Look there she is", a boy said to a group of friends," Don't you mean there 'he' is", a girl replied," More there 'it' is", someone else said and they all began to laugh. Right as the girl was about to step out the door she was stopped by a faceless boy with black hair whose height stopped two inches above her shoulder," Where do you think you're going", he pushed the girl back inside.

"I'm just trying to go home like normal", the girl said.

The boy smirked," That's probably the only thing normal about you isn't it Ruko", he egged on," For a freak of nature like you I bet it's so hard for you. You're already freakishly tall, you stand out in a crowd, and Do you have a hard time choosing what bathroom to go to", Oohs were coming from the crowd surrounding them now," You did a good job of fooling everyone, just up until this year, until those things grew on your chest", he stopped to see Ruko crying," What are you crying for it's not like it's your fault for being like this. Blame you Mom for bringing you into this world!"

Everyone was laughing at what the boy said, Ruko would have let it slide like always and run away, but they fun of her mom and it triggered something deep within her so grabbed the boy around his neck. The boy was choking as students rushed to his aid. They couldn't get her off until one of the gym teachers came," Break it up, break it up, what's going on over here", he asked.

The boy, after getting over his coughing fit, answered," That monster attacked me for no reason. Everyone here saw it, I didn't do anything."

The gym teacher turned to Ruko," Is this true", Ruko turned away from him," Look at me when I'm talking to you and", Ruko still wasn't looking. The gym teacher grabbed her by her collar and drug her to the principal's office," If you don't feel like talking to me, maybe the principle can get something out of you", he yelled.

When they got to the door the gym teacher practically threw her through the door onto the floor, much to the principles dislike," What's going on here", she yelled rushing to Ruko's aid," You are a teacher! You're not suppose to treat your students this way. Anyway what happened?"

"This thing here was picking fights in the hallway", The gym teacher look at Ruko with disgust in his eyes," I'm just going to tell the truth I think that 'it' should just leave this school, this is the third time this week that 'it' got into a fight and this time it was with my son."

"That is no way a teacher should talk about their student", the principle fire at the teacher," You are to treat your students like any other! You will not refer to her as 'it', that, or anything else that is offensive", she then looked to Ruko," Are you alright", all she got in response was a blank stare. She gave a big sigh and turned back to the gym teacher," Leave and I'll call you Monday so you can see if you still have a job here."

He was about to talk about how that was unfair but was met with a glare," Yes ma'am", he was walking out the door but not with getting in his last words," If I do come back Monday, 'that' better not come anywhere near my boy."

He slammed the door behind him," Jeez, what's with him, right Ruko", she laughed trying to lighten the situation. She saw that Ruko still had the same look on her face and sat on the floor to comfort her," I'm sorry that happened Ruko", she patted her head," Do you want me to call your father", Ruko nodded her head yes.

The principle went to her phone, on her desk, but was stopped by a pull on her leg," Can you until everyone leaves before calling him", Ruko asked.

"Of course Ruko, we can wait", she gave a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Auntie", Ruko got up from the floor and went to sit in one of the chairs, soon to fall asleep.

Now late into the evening, almost everyone had left," I guess I can call him and just when I got some of my hearing back", she complained dialing the phone.

It was two rings before someone picked up," Hello big sister", came the ear shattering yell from the phone," Love you", came another yell.

"If you love me, stop screaming into the phone every time you are on the phone! I need you to pick up Ruko."

"What did they do to my baby girl" he asked worriedly," Is she okay?"

"She's fine now but we did have a mishap with one of the teachers and a student", she explained.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway to the office," Give me their names and addresses, I got asses to kick", Ruko's father burst in, startling Ruko and the principle.

Father was just standing with the phone up to his ear waiting for an answer," Hang up the phone", she commanded.

Father looked to see Ruko sitting next to him," Ruko, I've missed you so much", he motioned for her to stand up. Father only came up to Ruko's neck," You see sis, Ruko reminds me of her mother everyday she was tall, had great assets, and had eyes anyone could fall in love with. Her mother's only flaw was going for a fool like me", he laughed," Anyone who can't see Ruko for how great she is not worth anything."

"You don't have to tell me, her mother would be proud of her", Principle reassured.

"Dad, Auntie, I want to talk about something", Ruko said getting their attention," I want a fresh start, I want to switch schools", she stated," I have thought about it for a long time, I even know what school I could go to. The only problem is I won't be able to come home, I have to live there, and it's kind of far. I can show it to you when we get home."

Now at home Ruko turned the TV on," Here at Crypton High, for the rich and successful, we offer a comfortable feel", the TV said, showing a clip of a student sleeping soundly in their bed," A good education", students listening to their teacher was shown next," And all your dreams come true", a picture of Oprah was shown last," We will be wait by the phone for your call", the TV finished.

Ruko was waiting to see what Father and Auntie had to say," Well Oprah does make dreams come true but we aren't rich and successful", Father commented scratching his head.

"This brochure said they have special exception, such as being related to one of the worker", Auntie said.

"But I know anyone that works there... Do I?"

"You don't remember Aunt Luka", Ruko reminded.

Father thought for a moment,' I'll always hate no matter what', those were the last words Luka ever said to him," I remember her, she hates me. I don't know why though", he sighed," What does she work as over there a cook", Father busted out laughing," She can't cook! Teacher? No too stupid."

"And you wonder why I hate you", a mysterious lady said though the front door," I'm a secretary, now open the door", the lady yelled banging on the door.

Father fell to the floor," Everyone get on the floor and pretend no one is there", he cleared his voice," no one es here senorita boobs for brains", he said in a high pitched voice.

Auntie put her hand to her head in shame of her brother's action and Ruko went to open the door," I'm very sorry about Dad's action, please forgive him", Ruko said.

Luka walked into the house," I have become use to it by now, besides I don't care", a high pitched yell was heard from below, Luka had stepped on Father. Luka looked at him for a bit then stepped on him repeatedly," I am sorry, I'm so clumsy today", Turned to Ruko," I talked it over with the Dean and he said that you could start next week."

A girl with snow white hair, wearing a Crypton high uniform, was sitting with tarot card on her desk," Teto want your love fortune read?"

A red haired girl wear the same uniform on came and sat across the desk," What do you know about fortune telling, Tei."

"I know enough, now do you want it read or not", Teto nodded her head," Pick a card", Teto picked two cards," From the looks of it you will be meeting your true love soon but there may a few secrets but in the long run it will work out."

Teto fell on her butt laughing like that could ever happen," Yeah right true love", she said getting off the floor," And I bet they will be insanely tall and come live with me in my dorm."

"I don't know I haven't been wrong yet with these cards", Tei informed," there just a few inches taller than you but just you wait and then you'll see.

One week later, Miku and Rin were racing down the hall," Hey everyone did you hear, we are getting a new student today", Miku exclaimed running into the classroom first," Also I won the race!"

Tei sat at her desk with a cocky smirk on her face," She's coming down the hall right know", Rin further explained.

"Students please, come down, really this early in the morning and you have this much energy" Kiyoteru commanded," we have a new student today, come and introduce yourself", said to the door.

The door opened and in walk Ruko, dressed in boys' uniform pants and girls' uniform top. Ruko turned to the class with a smile," Good Morning, my name is Ruko Yokune and I hope we have a good year together", and Tei was seating in the back with her grin getting bigger and bigger.

Teto, having enough, got Tei's attention," Just to let you know this means nothing", she whispered to Tei, she nodded her head with the same smile on her face. Teto getting angrier slammed her hands on her and stood up," Get that smile off your face, you freak", she screamed.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Teto's outburst, Ruko's heart almost broke in two,' And here I thought it would be a while before anyone called me that', she thought thinking, along with everyone, that Teto's words were meant for her.

Teto looked up and was confused," What you know she's a freak there is no need to be surprised about it."

Kiyoteru finally decided to speak up," Teto that is no way to speak to a student especially a new one get out of this room this instant, we will talk about your actions later", yelled.

Teto, now in the loop of what was happening, was trying frantically to explain herself," You don't understand I was talking to Tei. Tell them Tei!"

Tei look out the window," I don't know what she's talking about", she said trying her best to hide her smile.

Kiyoteru pointed to the door," Sensei, please my words weren't directed to Ruko, I promise", Teto pleaded. Kiyoteru's hand was unwavering as pointed to the door, showing that he meant business," Fine but the truth will be known eventually", Teto said head towards the door.

'It will won't it', Ruko thought as Teto passed her by.

Well into the evening Teto was walking to her dorm,' Oh god that took longer than expected for that mishap to be cleared up. It really has been a fast paced day but the good news is that I had no classes', Teto thought exhausted. walking into her dorm Teto was meet with the surprise of Ruko being in two towels, one covering the top and on covering the bottom," Well I don't know whether to feel angry because Tei was right or surprised to see something like this in my living room", Teto stared at Ruko, who was like a deer caught in the headlights, from top to bottom," Hey, what's the little bit showing from below?"

Ruko quickly covered the bottom part," Oh this, this is a towel", Ruko playfully said.

"That is not what I meant, what is under the towel", Teto explained.

"Oh you know...Lady bits."

"That kind of looks like it's in front of your lady bits, take off the towel", Teto said charging at Ruko," It alright since we are both girls so let's get it off."

Miku, Rin, and Tei were walking to Ruko and Teto's dorm," Tei this is really nice of you to gather us up and welcome her into Crypton", Miku commented," It's so unlike you."

"Well I like to change it up every now and then", Tei informed opening the door to the dorm. When they walked in they saw Ruko and the ground wrestling to keep her towel as Teto tried to pull it off,' This is even better then I imagination', Tei thought.

Teto stopped when she saw everyone," Okay, I'm not going to lie, this is exactly what it looks like", she said getting Ruko and herself up," I will explain this later but you all have to leave now", as soon as the they left Teto ripped off Ruko's towel," Oh wow."

* * *

I made Teto tall


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

'This is not good. How could this happen on the first day', Ruko thought. Teto had ripped off her towel off and her bottom half was exposed," Um…I can explain", she quickly said. Teto was stunned to say the least," Okay I can't explain but can I have the towel back", Teto gave her the towel,' That's right Ruko let's play it off', she told herself putting the towel,' That was easier than I thought', Teto then ripped off the towel on her top half,' Well…I kind of saw that coming.'

Teto came closer to Ruko," They look real enough and they have a very nice shape", she said staring.

"Thank you", Ruko said proud of herself.

Teto lead Ruko to the couch," Have a sit", she said patting a spot for her," I'm just going to put this out feel free to answer me or not", she had a serious face which made Ruko feel a little scared," So how did you get your boobs to get that size?"

"Yes, it's true, I'm a- wait you aren't going to ask about", Teto gave her a wink. Ruko then formed a smile and tackled Teto into a hug," Thank you so much and I don't know how they just got that way", she said crying tears of happiness," Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Teto wiped off Ruko's tears, "It's no problem. You better go put some clothes on if you don't want to catch a cold", Ruko nodded and then went to her room to put on clothes,' Now that was unexpected! To be truthful I'm surprised how well I handled that but it may have something to do with what Tei said...True love, yeah right, I know better than to listen to Tei', The next day, Ruko was in her room, lying on her bed, reading the rule book of the school," Ruko come out I made us breakfast", Teto called out.

"Coming", she said getting up from her bed,' Teto is so nice, she's going to keep my secret and she made breakfast, and she's pretty too', she thought coming out of her room,' My life is going to be normal like it kind of use to be', she then sat at the counter.

Teto popped up behind it wearing her uniform," Good morning, Ruko, sorry I won't be able to eat breakfast with you I have but I have stuff to do for student council. So I'll see you at school", she explained going out the door.

'She left…Now I'm lonely, this will be the first time that I'll eat breakfast by myself. I wonder what dad is doing now', Ruko thought. A thought bubble came above Ruko's head that showed her dad taking a shower. Finally taking notice that he was being watched quickly covered himself,' Ruko don't look! Don't look', He screamed," Ahh, sorry Dad", she yelled swatting away the bubble. Ruko looked at the clock and saw that school would be starting soon so she hurried and ate her breakfast.

In the hallway, Rook was patrolling the halls when he was smacked in the face by a door, which Ruko was running out of, knocking him out. When he came to, he was in the school infirmary," Oh good you're awake", said Lily said sitting in her chair," It seems you hit your head or got hit in the head. I don't know a really tall girl brought you crying so much that I couldn't understand what she was saying. It went something like,' Bwah ah ah wah ah', as the nurse I was doing my best not to laugh."

"Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"Well you can't miss her but I think she is a new student. Just look for a very tall girl with a blue streak in her hair and wearing both of the girls' and boys' uniform. Now get to class morning classes are almost over."

When class was over, Ruko rushed to the infirmary, in despair,' I hope he is alright. What if he got a concussion or a brain hemorrhage? Then he could be dead! I killed someone I don't know! I'm pretty sure that's against the school rules and the government law. I'll have to run away, I'll never make it in prison', she thought frantically.

"Ruko I need to talk to you about what happened this morning", Teto called out to her.

'They're already after me', Ruko in a panic ran away from Teto," I didn't mean to commit murder", she yelled.

"Wait", Teto called out but her words fell on deaf ears. She got out her cell phone and made a call," She made run for I need back up."

"I already have her in my sight", Tei answered," She headed for the gym and cut her off there."

"Roger."

'I don't know where I'm running to. This school is still unfamiliar to me. Maybe I jumped to conclusions, I can't do that much damage', Ruko thought slowing down her pace. She turned around when heard a whistle blow behind her,' it's that white haired girl from yesterday. She must be a part of the council too.'

"It seems you've calmed down", Tei looked around to see if Teto was around yet," Alright she here but not within hearing range. So what were you and Teto doing yesterday when we barged in?"

"Oh nothing much just getting to know each other, that's all", Tei looked up at Ruko with a big grin on her face," Not in that way, it may have looked that way but not that way", she explained.

"Right, anyway I have to take you to the student council room but not after this", Tei turned Ruko around and gave her a big push to make her fall.

Teto had just come into the gym as Ruko had slowed down and began to talk to Tei,' Good, she calmed down', she then ran over to them. As she came closer she could feel everything go in slow motion as she saw Ruko fell towards her. Ruko's lips met with hers as she fell on top of her. In a panic Ruko scrambled to get up," I'm sorry, I-I um", she whimpered chewing on her fingers.

"It's fine you were really good, right Teto", Tei said playing around. Teto was still on the ground with a blank look on her face," Teto back me up here", no response was heard. Tei then got her phone out and called the council," I don't know what to tell you but…"

"This is unbelievable", Neru, the council president, exclaimed," I'm glad you got Ruko but she seems kind of distance", everyone look at the corner on the right to see Ruko laying in a fetal position," And Teto looks basically lifeless", focus was now on Teto who was sitting at a desk with her head down and pupil less eyes.

"This better than what happened last time, right?"

Neru gave a tired sigh," Let's get started. Ruko I called you here because we wanted to show you round the school and by 'We' I mean Tei and Rin."

Rin gave a smile when she heard that she would be going with Tei until Tei made up an excuse of why she couldn't," No, Rin can't come with us; I can do it by myself and besides I'm just getting over a cold and so is Ruko", Tei rushed over to Ruko and help her to her feet," Come on Ruko tell them."

Ruko, now to her feet, was confused with what was happening until she was met with a powerful blow to the stomach," I very sick, it hurts so much…t-to cough, to cough I mean."

"So we will be on our way" Tei said pushing Ruko out the door," Let's get start shall we", Ruko was holding her stomach in pain," Wait here", Tei than ran off and came back pushing a golf cart," Welcome to Tei's Tour Time! Get on board", Tei patted a seat for Ruko as she go in.

"Is that golf cart allowed to be in the hallway", Ruko asked.

"Nope."

"Do you know how to drive it?"

"Not at all, I pushed it to this point."

"I think I'll take the tour walking", Ruko decided.

"Well it too late to make that decision", Tei then turned the cart on and slammed her foot on the gas; Ruko quickly put on her seatbelt and held on tightly to her seat as they speed off.

Unknown to them there was a pair of blue eyes watching them,' Tei…'

"For our tour let's show all of the departments for the school", Tei came to a screeching halt," This is the science/home economics department, where they do science experiments, research, and cook", when she was finished explaining someone came out of a door on Ruko's side of the cart," and here is one of its members now. This is Fl-chan, not much is known about her since for some reason there is always something that blocks her from answering or blocks you from hearing. Go ahead and try, ask her name."

"It isn't Fl-chan?"

Fl-chan giggled," No, that what every on calls me, my real name is…", a long bell rang as told her name," But I'm okay with Fl-chan or Fl, it's cute."

"Did you hear what she said" Tei whispered. Ruko shook her head," That what I thought. Oh yeah and that long bell means that there is a fire and we should evacuate immediately. Go get Gumi and get on; we'll give you a ride."

Fl-chan nodded her head and went back in the room," Who is Gumi", Ruko asked.

"Gumi is the other member of the department. She's the president to be precise. She is genius smart doesn't even have to go to classes but she is accident prone. In fact she is the one that causes most of the fires in the school and if it not a fire it an explosion."

Fl-chan came out of the room carrying an unconscious Gumi," We have to hurry, it's both! "

"How will it turn out for the new girl and her companions? Will they be caught in the explosion or make it out safely? Tune in next time to find out" Tei said out loud.

"Quit narrating and drive", yelled Ruko, Fl-chan, and a newly awakened Gumi.

"You know what just for that we are going to sit here now", Tei declared pulling the gas pedal out of the cart," Bring it on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

Outside in front of the school, all of the school's faculty and students were gathered in lines by the student council," Is everyone out of the building", Neru asked.

"Not yet, it seems we are missing a few", Miku informed.

"Who are they", Miku gave her a list of the missing people. While Neru was reading the list there was an explosion on the second floor of the school. Kaito, who was standing far off from everyone, was having a good day. Nothing bad had happened to him, had not even been hit once, that was all about to be changed," Kaito come here", Neru called," I need your help to find the people on this list."

Kaito nodded his head and took the list,' First I'll look for Gumi', he thought. Everyone looked towards the sky as they heard three scream and saw four people falling. Kaito, who was the last to look up, caught full view of Gumi's panties," I found her", he said with a smile.

Gumi saw Kaito and decided to use him to her advantage. Her foot made contact with his face causing her to jump safely to the ground," I'm alive", she cheered. She looked to the sky and yelled to Fl-chan," Don't worry I will caught you", she ran over to the spot where Fl-chan was falling to.

On her way over Gumi trip and fell face first and just as she was about to get up, Fl-chan came crashing down on top of her," Thanks for being my cushion."

"Don't mention it", Gumi said weakly. Fl-chan sat there on top of Gumi for what seemed like a while," You comfortable up there?"

"Very", Fl-chan said showing no signs of getting up.

Ruko and Tei were still in the sky and Teto, full of life again, sprang into action," I got you Ruko", she yelled holding out her arms," Come to Teto!"

"Okay, I trust you", she yelled back.

Ruko landed in Teto's arms, thankful that she was alive," Are you alright", Teto asked helping her to the ground.

"I am now", Ruko said smiling,' I can't stop smiling', she thought still holding Teto's hand.

'I'm getting close to the ground. I better get my parachute out', Tei thought pulling out said parachute and opening it," And they thought I was crazy for always carrying this thing with me everywhere", she said land safely next to Neru,' Damn it, she going to blame it all on me, maybe see didn't notice me and I can sneak away', Neru put her hand on Tei's shoulder to hold her in place," I didn't do it! The explosion was Gumi's fault!"

The other members of the council, except for Teto, gathered around them," Tei calm down we aren't blaming you for that", as Neru said that a damaged golf cart landed beside them," We are blaming you that!"

Tei chuckled a bit," Hey let's not be hasty. We all know this is your fault president and allow me to- A DIVERSION", she threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared among the smoke," We will continue the tour tomorrow, Ruko", her voice yelled out before the smoke cleared.

"Fine by me", she answered not really listening.

Neru was firing orders left and right to find Tei," Teto, get moving, we have to find Tei. Everyone else you can go home or to your dorms!"

"I'm on it you can count on me", Teto said not paying attention," I have to go now, see you back at the room", she said reluctant to leave.

Ruko nodded and slowly let go of Teto's hand and watched as she left,' This is the first time I've ever felt like that' a voice said,' Wait that wasn't my voice it ',Ruko thought," Tei?"

"Yes", the voice answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm behind you", Tei said tapping Ruko on the back," Aw, I saw you and Teto. 'See you back at the room' and you were like nodding like a love struck idiot. You can just thank Tei for pushing you of top of her."

"Where were you hiding", Ruko asked embarrassed.

"If told you then I would have to…no way I'm saying that, too cliché, but I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to hid- hang out in your room so let's get going", Tei decided. At Ruko's dorm, the duo were sitting on the couch finishing up a very deep discussion," And that is why I am not allowed to go to Mt. Fuji ever again", there was a knock at the door," I'm not here", Tei whispered hiding behind the couch.

'She reminds me so much of Dad', Ruko thought answering the door. It was Rin," Oh it is you, Rin", she said loud and stiffly," What brings you here at this present hour?"

"I wanted to get to know you a little better, can I come in? Don't mind if I do", she answered making her in," So where is Tei", she asked getting to the point.

"What makes you think that she is her?"

"Because", she yelled making Ruko jumped," I can sense her presence", she took a deep breath," She's near."

"I assure you, I would have told you if she were here", she reasoned," And if she is, Teto will bring her in right."

"Yeah you're right, but if you see her, tell her I want to talk to her", Rin said making her way to the door but before she left, she turned and faced Ruko," If I learn that she was her, and you lied. I will tell the president", she left closing the door behind her.

"She's gone you can come out now."

"That's good, I mean I would have come out if it was anyone else, but not Rin", Tei explained coming up from the couch," And I know what you're thinking, she is not crazy, that's just an act she puts up when on duties. She really is a nice person", Tei said with what seemed like a sad look.

Ruko was about to comment when Teto came in," Oh Tei, Neru said that you have been suspended from the student council for the next two month", she informed walking over to Tei," I'm so sorry that what had happened, happened", she took her hand and led her to the door," Bye", she then pushed her out and closed the door.

"Teto welcome back", Ruko greeted.

"I'm back", Teto said coming closer to her," Ruko I don't know if it was the kiss or what but I want to get to know you better, if that's okay with you", she intertwined their fingers," I hope you say yes", Teto and Ruko were illuminated by the moon as they were standing in front of a window and outside that window a shadowy figure came swinging crashing through the window, knocking Ruko out," Tei!"

"Who else would it be", she brushing herself off. Teto lifted Tei off the ground by her collar," Let's not be so hasty now", Tei tried to reason.

"You broke my window and knocked out my roommate. I think I can be hasty if I want to."

"Don't you mean I knocked out your 'Lover', besides you shouldn't have pushed me out of the room then this wouldn't have happen", she explained. In the corner of her eye, Tei saw Ruko coming to," Put me down or you're going to be sorry."

"What are you going to do? I'm clearly at the advantage here", Teto said with a smirk.

"Okay but I warned you", Tei said in a whispered. Tears began to form in Tei's eyes," Teto! Please, I'm sorry put me down, it hurts", she pleaded catching Ruko's attention," I really am sorry, please forgive me. I just wanted to-Ow", she screamed.

"What are you up to", Teto asked confused.

"Teto what are you doing bullying Tei", Ruko said getting Tei out of Teto grip," And here I was thinking you were the nicest person in the world and now I see you're a bully!"

"No! It is not like that at all. She's she faking. She even said, 'Put me down or you're going to be sorry', just like that. You have to believe me", Teto pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. I hate people like you, always pretending to be nice, but on the inside they are just a ruthless brute. I'm going to take Tei to her room and when I come back I don't want to talk to ever again", Ruko then left with Tei.

'I can't believe Tei sometimes! First she pushes Ruko on top of me causing us kiss, and that kiss was so…I don't even know how to describe but it felt like I went to heaven, and then there is now, where she got her to hate me', thinking about Tei made her head hurt," What the hell!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

Last time on The New Daily Life of Ruko…

In a room with one light on the tension was heavy, "Tell me truth! You're the one who committed the murder and blamed it on Piko", yelled Detective Ruko hitting the table where Lily was sitting. Lily sat there with a bored expression on her face and then cracked smile sending Ruko into a fit of rage.

Luka, who was sitting alone at the dock of the bay, was deep in thought,' I can't believe Meiko, she would never do that and now she's dead", she looked up towards the sky at the sunset as the wind blew her hair," Stupid Meiko."

In the middle of town Rin and Len where running away from a black car that was chasing them," Rin this way", said Len grabbing her hand and leading her down an alley way only for it to be a dead end," Damn it", soft footsteps were heard coming towards them, "Look what we have right here", they turned around when they heard the voice.

It was night and Defoko was on the roof with a gun in her hand," I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take it anymore, it's too much for me to handle", she put the gun up to her head and just as she was about to pull the trigger the door slammed open.

"Stop, we could have been friends, if you could have understood things better", Miku yelled to Tei as she opened the door to the airplane.

"I think we both know that we could have never been friends. Until next time Miku", Tei said with smile and jumped out of the plane.

Gumi woke up to the sound of couch and jumped from her bed," Fl-chan", she called out as she made her way to the hallway. She found her lying on the floor. She hurried over to her, turned her over, and shock at how much blood was coming out of her mouth," Fl I wish you would take better care of yourself", she commented holding her close.

Haku was about to get on a plane to America," I can't hold myself back anymore", Neru exclaimed. She ran up to Haku and kissed her," I Love you, okay. Don't leave me or please take me with you", she said crying into Haku's chest.

Ruko was sitting in a chair, after a long day at work, when she was confronted by Teto," Ruko, I'm tired of waiting, it's now or never. Is it going to be me?"

"Or is it me", Rook said coming up from the side.

Now…

"I for one do not remember any of that happening last time" Miku said standing in the hallway, with Rin, Tei, Neru, and Haku, smoking a cigarette," Len, Defoko, Haku, Meiko, and Piko haven't even shown up yet, well technically him and Meiko still didn't show, but it did look kind of cool."

"Yeah, but you weren't the one jumping out of the plane", Tei wrapped her arms around Rin," And someone was chasing my Rin-chan. I can't blame them though, she's just too cute", Rin smiled at the compliment.

"I liked it too, it was the first time Neru ever said she loves me without being sarcastic about it."

"I'm never sarcastic", Neru said offended," I'll even you right now I lo-", just then the producer came out," We're rolling."

Miku quickly put out her cigarette and Tei, Neru, and Haku ran out of the scene," That was one crazy month that went by don't you think, Miku", said Rin.

"Yes it was. Hey, look, it is Ruko, let us go take to her", Miku said stiffly.

Rin gave Miku a little hit,' Get your act together', she whispered walking over to Ruko," Ruko, did you and Teto ever make up?"

"Why would I want to make up with someone like her", she announced loudly knowing that Teto was somewhere close following her.

Ruko walked away and as soon as she was out of sight, Rin and Miku heard sniffling from around the corner and saw Teto walk out," What do I do? She won't hear me out. Women share do hold grudges. This is all Stupid Tei's faul-", Teto stopped mid-sentence when she a pair of murderous eyes set on her," I mean the Beautiful Tei's fault. I have to cry myself to sleep."

"Really", Miku asked.

"No, but could you guys help me so we can be friends again?"

"Friends? I thought your fight with her was more of a lover's quarrel", Rin commented.

Teto blush at the word lover," I wouldn't say we're lovers. I mean-oh look at me I'm blushing like a school girl", she giggled.

"You are a school girl", Rin pointed out," This is what you should do", she pulled Teto ear down to whisper the plan.

Later that night, Teto, Rin, and Miku waited in Teto's room listening for when Ruko would go to bed. Teto was really nervous," Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about", Rin reassured,' Though I never done it myself.'

They heard the door to Ruko's room click and got ready to go," Why do you two have to be here?"

"We had nothing better to do", Miku answered.

It was dark in Ruko's room as the trio sneaked in. Teto went ahead, climbed onto Ruko's bed, and pinned down who she thought was Ruko. She kissed 'Ruko', and then the lights came on. There were three gasp,' I feel so much killer intent set on me', Teto thought.

Teto slowly opened her eyes and her world came crashing around her. Miku was trying to hold back her laughter. Ruko was at the door with her mouth wide open. Rin was about to kill Teto. What about 'Ruko'? She was almost for a loss for words," I think you should buy me dinner first, Tiger", Tei winked.

"Ah…aah…aaah…aaaah", Teto screamed in short burst getting off Tei," I describe words how can't… aaaaah!"

"I am going to kill you", Rin said calmly getting up from the floor. Miku quickly held her back as Teto ran over to Ruko," Miku I need you to let go. I must punish Teto and question Ruko about why Tei was in her bed.

"That's what I want to know?! Why are you people populating in my room", Ruko asked confused and frightened by the situation. Teto grabbed her hand ran to her room," Teto explain what's happening."

"There—aaaaah—sorry I had a delayed scream. Anyway there's no time. I don't want to die knowing that you hate me, please forgive", Teto pleaded locking the door," I like you! Kiss me."

"You are so confusing. Do you want forgiveness or a kiss?"

"I would like both. If that is possible", Ruko gave her a look of you've got to be kidding," Please, I'm constantly thinking about you and it killing me know that you don't like me", Teto then got closer and whispered," I don't care about that thing that happened when we first met."

Rin walked to Teto's door and knocked," Ruko, Teto, open the door or option two", she warned.

"Tei, why didn't you help me", Miku asked exhausted.

"What was I going to do? She could hold one of my fingers and cripple me", Tei explained," I do have one method, but…" Miku pushed her towards Rin," Rin", Rin turned around," I was wondering if you…wanted to go on a date…with me."

Back in Teto's room, Ruko was contemplating whether or not to believe Teto,' it's not like I don't like her and she's not like the other who found out my secret. I like her as much as she likes me', Ruko leaned closer to Teto face,' maybe I can give her another try', and then she kissed her.

There was another knock at the door," You can come out know Rin and Miku left. Also both of you, Rin, and me are going on a double that this Sunday. No objections, good, goodnight", then she left.

Ruko got up and unlocked the door," You are forgiven, goodnight, Teto", she said with a smile, and then left.

"And thus Ruko and Teto's quarrel was resolved and they lived happily together until Sunday", Teto heard a voice say," What?! I only get two days of peace! Why?!"

* * *

Teto just can't win...for more than two days.


End file.
